1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cosmetic brush. More particularly, it relates to a cosmetic brush which enables a user to selectively use brushes with a large diameter or a small diameter.
2. Background Art
According to Korean Registered Utility Model Publication No. 0436628, when a women typically performs facial makeup, she selectively uses a suitable cosmetic brush depending on makeup sites. As types of cosmetic brushes used for the facial makeup, there are a facial cosmetic brush for making up cheeks and forehead, an eye makeup brush used for eyes, a lip brush for making up the lips and the like, and since the colors of makeup cosmetics are also various, several cosmetic brushes are required to match the color of various makeup cosmetics for each brush.
Therefore, there have been many inconveniences that, in order to put on makeup, women not only need to carry or keep several cosmetic brushes but need to use after finding one thing or another. Especially, since makeup professions such as makeup artists need to carry a particularly large number of cosmetic brushes, they have felt a lot of inconvenience.